The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet
The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet is the seventeenth Mini-Series created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story is set after the Dressrosa Arc. Summary After parting ways at Dressrosa, the adventures of each of the captains of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet are shown: *Cavendish Arc: Cavendish and the Beautiful Pirates sail the sea, pursued by fans, as Cavendish reminisces about his past life as the prince of the Bourgeois Kingdom. (Chapters 864-868) *Bartolomeo Arc: The Barto Club disembark on an island, where they defeat a gang and begin selling Straw Hat Pirates memorabilia to the citizens. After learning that the island they were on is under the protection of the Red Hair Pirates, Bartolomeo and Gambia burn their flag in a daring act. (Chapters 869-875) *Sai Arc: After the Happo Navy return home, Sai ends his engagement to Uholisia. Furious, she beats him while her father scolds Chinjao. Afterwards, Uholisia is seen inside a husband club, frustrated that she failed to make Sai her 26th husband. After Sai's injuries are treated, he and Baby 5 are wed. (Chapters 876-881) *Ideo Arc: The XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance interrupts a fight between the Longleg and Longarm tribes which was a part of a thousand-year quarrel between the tribes. Afterwards at a deserted island, they use the undamaged ship parts to customize their new ship. After their new ship is completed, the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance leaves the Longarm and Longleg crews behind. The group later decides to become a pirate crew and calls themselves the Ideo Pirates. (Chapters 882-888) *Leo Arc: The Tonta Corps under Leo's command decide to become pirates. Afterwards, they assist the Dressrosa citizens into rebuilding their homes and later receive a new ship from them. Riku Dold III later assigns Leo, Bian, and Kabu as escorts for the Reverie. (Chapters 889-894) *Hajrudin Arc: After resigning from Buggy's Delivery, Hajrudin and his group sail away from Buggy's headquarters. Hajrudin is then declared captain of the New Giant Warrior Pirates. (Chapters 895-) Chapter Titles Cavendish Arc :#The Beautiful Pirates sailing the sea beautifully. (Chapter 864) :#"I think you already know but in the past I...". (Chapter 865) :#The incident of young women refusing to get married because of Prince Cavendish's overwhelming popularity in the Bourgeois Kingdom. (Chapter 866) :#Cavendish, who ran out of his own country for the crime of being too popular, has just 74 underlings and just 500,000,000 in tow and feels like he's really in trouble. (Chapter 867) :#"...So, as I've been saying, those are not enemy ships, and therefore there is no need to fire on them, Suleiman." "That explanation was way too long." (Chapter 868) Gallery 500,000,000 in tow and feels like he's really in the pits. |Chapter 868.png|Vol 5: "...So, as I've been saying, those are not enemy ships, and therefore there is no need to fire on them, Suleiman." "That explanation was way too long." }} Bartolomeo Arc :#"We're the Barto Club, and we bring the ruckus!" (Chapter 869) :#"First off, we'll take down the greatest evil at the port." (Chapter 870) :#"Selling Straw Hat decals and a Luffy Senpai pin badge to the baddies at a 'special' price." (Chapter 871) :#"We were advertising half-price stickers to the public, but...?" (Chapter 873) :#"A Yonko!? It doesn't matter...!!!" (Chapter 875) Gallery Sai Arc :#"Don Sai of the Happo Navy: Returning Home" (Chapter 876) :#Fiancée Uholisia: "Hey, I decided on the date for the wedding ceremony." Sai: "I have something important to tell you, Uholisia." (Chapter 877) :#"The cancellation of the engagement and paying the expected price." (Chapter 879) :#"To think that I even thought of letting him be my 26th husband..." (Chapter 880) :#"Don Sai and Baby 5's wedding ♡" (Chapter 881) Gallery Ideo Arc :#"Sailing at sea with the ship he got from Orlumbus, but...!?" (Chapter 882) :#"Since we saw you two quarreling, you'll both be punished." (Chapter 883) :#"We ended up catching them...but it looks like the battle was part of the thousand year-long dispute between the Longarm and Longleg tribe." (Chapter 884) :#"Anchoring the ship on a deserted island...Let's make a ship using all of the parts that haven't been destroyed!!" (Chapter 885) :#"We don't care whether you reconcile or kill each other." (Chapter 887) :#"The Ideo Pirates - We started a pirate crew -" (Chapter 888) Gallery Leo Arc :#"We've become pirates" (Chapter 889) :#"Boys! We're gonna rebuild every last building in town!" (Chapter 891) :#"From the people of Dressrosa." (Chapter 892) :#"We're checking out our new pirate ship, The Usoland." (Chapter 893) :#"We've been assigned as escorts for the Reverie." (Chapter 894) Gallery Hajrudin Arc :#"The top 5 earners of Buggy's Delivery have resigned." (Chapter 895) :#On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates captain, Hajrudin. (Chapter 896) :#On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates shipwright, Stansen. (Chapter 897) Gallery Notes *As the Straw Hat's Separation Serial are not officially divided to each character, this is the first Mini-Series that splits into arcs. Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Lumière sur les Membres de la Grande Flotte des Chapeaux de Paille ru:Истории Самопровозглашенного Великого Флота Соломенной Шляпы it:La vita della Grande flotta di Cappello di paglia 17